


Bad Girl's Wonderland

by Kaiser_Caligula



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser_Caligula/pseuds/Kaiser_Caligula
Summary: Mein Vater ist ein krankes Schwein. Er kommt jede Nacht in mein Zimmer. In mein Bett. In mir. Er missbraucht mich, während er mir ins Ohr hechelt, dass er mich liebt. Er tut mir so weh ... Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Aber ich habe solche Angst vor ihm ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bad Girl's Wonderland

Mein Vater ist ein krankes Schwein. Er kommt jede Nacht in mein Zimmer. In mein Bett. In mir. Er missbraucht mich, während er mir ins Ohr hechelt, dass er mich liebt. Er tut mir so weh ... Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Aber ich habe solche Angst vor ihm ...

Das ist das was ich meinem großen Bruder erzählt habe. Das, was ihn dazu veranlasste, unseren Vater zu töten. Und ich habe es genossen. Diese Idioten.

Ich bin Minatsuki Takami, vierzehn Jahre alt. Ich lebe mit meiner Familie in einer langweiligen, grauen Stadt, in einem hässlichen Hochhaus mit schäbigen, verwahrlosenden Nachbarn. Keine Ahnung was meine Eltern dazu getrieben hat in dieses Loch zu ziehen, doch solange ich denken kann wohnen wir hier. Das trostlose Gebäude und die noch trostloseren Menschen hier, geben mir das Gefühl, als hätte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie die Sonne gesehen. Vielleicht ist es auch so. Metaphorisch gesprochen.  
Mein typischer Tag beginnt mit dem Klingeln meines Weckers. Manchmal beneide ich die Schulmädchen in Anime, die jeden Morgen von ihrer Mutter oder ihren Geschwistern geweckt werden. Ich werde schon seit der Grundschule vom lieblosen Gerät aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ich stehe auf und gehe als erstes ins Bad. Während ich mir die Zähne putze, höre ich wie der Rest unserer sogenannten Familie langsam zum Leben erwacht. Mein Bruder geht sofort nach dem Aufstehen immer zuerst aufs Klo. Es ist direkt neben dem Badezimmer und ich kann durch die Wand das Plätschern seiner Pisse hören. In Gedanken sehe ich, wie er seinen Schwanz hält. Ich spucke die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken und drehe den Wasserhahn auf, als er nebenan die Spülung betätigt.  
Wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer, ziehe ich mich um. Ich hasse diese Schuluniformen, die mich mit all den anderen Mädchen in der Schule gleichstellen, als ob ich wie die wäre. Und ich hasse diese Mädchen, die absolut nicht wie ich sind!   
In der Küche treffe ich auf meine Mutter. Sie spricht nicht, wenn man sie nicht anspricht. Ich weiß nicht wo, aber sie ist mit ihren Gedanken irgendwo fernab dieser Einöde. Vielleicht bei der bunten Pracht in dem Blumenladen, in dem sie arbeitet. Sie liebt Blumen; jedenfalls mehr als uns. Dementsprechend kann man wohl kaum erwarten, dass diese Frau Frühstück, geschweige denn Pausenbrot, für uns macht. Während ich mein Pausenbrot mache, kommt mein Vater in die Küche und wünscht uns müde einen guten Morgen. Noch müder kommen die Antworten. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er uns immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Dafür dass er so tut, als seien wir eine funktionierende Familie. Ich ignoriere ihn weitestgehend und gehe wieder in mein Zimmer, wo ich meine Tasche packe. Zusammen mit meinem Bruder verlasse ich die Wohnung.  
Mein Bruder Yo ist siebzehn Jahre alt. Er ist keinen Deut besser als unser Vater und ich empfinde dasselbe für ihn. Wir gehen ein Stück zusammen, bis sich unsere Wege trennen, da wir unterschiedliche Schulen - er die Oberschule und ich die Mittelschule - besuchen. Er verabschiedet sich und obwohl ich ihn hasse, wünschte ich, ich könnte bei ihm bleiben und würde nicht zur Schule müssen.  
Zur gewohnten Trist- und Trostlosigkeit der Stadt, kommt in der Schule noch der Lärm hinzu, verursacht durch einen Haufen nervtötender Heranwachsender, die sich nicht entscheiden können, ob sie noch Kinder oder schon Erwachsene sein wollen. Ich genieße einen gewissen Außenseiterstatus in der Schule und innerhalb meiner Klasse. Minatsuki ist komisch. Sie ist ein Freak. Keiner will was mit mir zu tun haben; eine Situation, die daraus entstanden ist, dass ich mit niemanden was zu tun haben wollte. Praktische Sache. Der Schultag zieht sich wie Kaugummi, doch irgendwann ist er überstanden und ich gehe ohne Umwege wieder nach Hause.

Wenn ich nachmittags dort ankomme, ist niemand da. Mama und Papa arbeiten bis in den Abend und mein Bruder hat noch AG. Ich weiß nicht welche, aber irgendeine. Ich kann mir also in aller Ruhe etwas zu Essen machen, doch trotz der verlassenen Wohnung, esse ich bei geschlossener Tür in meinem Zimmer. Nur hinter meiner geschlossenen Zimmertür fühle ich mich wirklich wohl. Nach dem Essen lasse ich das schmutzige Geschirr auf dem Tisch stehen und lege mich aufs Bett, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wie ich den restlichen Tag verbringen soll.   
Yo ist der Erste des erbärmlichen Rests, der nachhause kommt. Ich höre in der Stille der Wohnung ganz genau, was er tut. Er lässt seine Tasche irgendwo auf den Boden fallen, geht kurz aufs Klo, dann macht er irgendwas zu Essen, sammelt seine Tasche wieder auf und verschwindet ebenfalls in sein Zimmer. Dort macht er Musik an, sodass ich nicht mehr alles hören kann; ich weiß aber, dass er neben dem Essen noch Hausaufgaben macht. Der Streber macht immer seine Hausaufgaben und das immer direkt nach der Schule. Irgendwann kommt auch unser Vater nach Hause und zu Yohs Musik gesellt sich die Geräuschkulisse des Fernsehers. Meine Mutter ist die letzte die nach Hause kommt, obwohl sie früher als mein Vater Feierabend hat. Ich musste als kleines Kind schon feststellen, dass sie sich lieber mit Blumen als mit uns umgibt, als ich ihr naiverweise eine Freude machen und sie von der Arbeit abholen wollte. Statt nachhause gingen wir zu einem Gewächshaus, wo sie bis in den späten Abend blieb und sich um die Blumen dort kümmerte. Es war todlangweilig. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit verließ sie das Gewächshaus wieder, was ich gerade noch rechtzeitig mitbekam um ihr zu folgen.  
Irgendwann höre ich meinen Bruder leise Gitarre spielen. Es ist nicht mehr als ein bisschen rumspielen, doch trotzdem geht es mir auf die Nerven; vielleicht weil er eine Beschäftigung hat und ich nicht. Ich liege noch immer auf dem Bett. Draußen ist es mittlerweile dunkel. Ich raffe mich nur noch einmal auf um ein Bad zu nehmen und lasse mich anschließend wieder aufs Bett fallen, in einen schlampig sitzenden Bademantel gehüllt. Ein bisschen hoffe ich, dass Yoh oder mein Vater ins Zimmer kommen. Aber selbstverständlich kommt niemand und mein typischer Tag endet wie er beginnt. Einsam.

So leben wir zu viert aneinandervorbei ohne uns gegenseitig wirklich wahrzunehmen. Keiner weiß was die anderen sagen, tun oder denken. Doch während sich der Rest dieser sogenannten Familie offensichtlich damit abfinden kann, weil sie irgendetwas gefunden haben, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertreiben können, langweile ich mich zu Tode. Meine Mutter redet mit Blumen, mein Vater ist in seinen Job verliebt und mein Bruder tut Dinge, die Oberschüler so tun. Nur ich warte darauf, dass irgendetwas passiert.  
Nachdem vierzehn Jahre aber nichts passiert ist, habe ich kaum Hoffnung, dass nun noch etwas passieren wird. Jedenfalls nicht von alleine. Wie heißt es nicht? Man muss sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen? Ich kann nicht auf den strahlenden Ritter warten, den ich wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur auslachen würde. Ich muss mich selbst aus dieser tödlichen Langeweile befreien. Und meine Familie nehme ich gleich mit.

Irgendwann sehe ich etwas, das ich nicht sehen soll. Ich erwische meinen Bruder dabei, wie er etwas Verbotenes tut. Ist er vielleicht doch mein strahlender Ritter?  
"Was machst du da?", frage ich ihn. Ich lasse ihn deutlich spüren, dass ich ihn ertappt habe. Erschrocken und hektisch dreht er sich zu mir um, seine Hand huscht aus Vaters Jackentasche hinter seinen Rücken.  
"Nichts, gar nichts", versucht er mich abzuwimmeln.  
"Was würde Papa wohl dazu sagen, dass du an seine Sachen gehst, während er ein Bad nimmt?", frage ich provokant, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Yo versucht das Thema totzuschweigen und geht eilig an mir vorbei zu seinem Zimmer. Ich kann seine Angst förmlich riechen. Nur zu Sicherheit überprüfe ich, was in der Tasche ist, die er so gierig durchstöbert hat. Und siehe da, dort ist Vaters Brieftasche ...

Von da an beobachte ich meinen Bruder genauer. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht viel über ihn weiß, aber dass er ein richtiges Geheimnis hat, überrascht mich doch. Durch mich achtsam geworden, wagt er es nicht mehr seinen Trieb zuhause auszuleben, wenngleich ich davon überzeugt bin, dass er es schon oft getan hat; unbemerkt von allen. Doch draußen fühlt er sich wohl unbeobachtet. Ich folge ihm nach der Schule und sehe, wie er einer alten Frau nachstellt. Er bleibt ein gutes Stück hinter ihr und passt sich ihrem schleichenden Tempo an. Es ist sowas von offensichtlich, dass er die Alte verfolgt! Bestimmt hat sie es auch schon bemerkt. Was sie wohl denkt? Ob sie davon ausgeht, dass er sie ausrauben will? Oder glaubt sie, er will ihr was antun? Sie verprügeln? Vergewaltigen? Umbringen? Bestimmt hat sie Angst. Kaum merklich, aber sie tappt doch schon etwas schneller durch die verlassenen und einsamen Straßen. Grinsend genieße ich ihre Angst und hoffe, dass Yo bald zuschlägt.  
Als es so weit ist, spüre ich ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Er entreisst der alten Frau von hinten die Tasche und läuft sofort weg. Die Alte ruft und schimpft noch eine Weile, doch sie hat keine Hoffnung ihre Wertsachen je wiederzusehen. Yo flieht, ohne mich zu bemerken. Und ich bleibe, mit vor Erregung und Erwartung kribbelndem Körper, ebenso hilflos zurück wie die Frau. Ich wünschte, er hätte ihr etwas angetan. Unbefriedigt mache auch ich mich auf den Heimweg.  
"Das nennt man übrigens Kleptomanie", werfe ich meinem Bruder dort an den Kopf. Ich kann die Panik in seinen Augen sehen, doch er versucht immer noch den Unschuldigen zu spielen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagt er, meinem Blick ausweichend.  
"Ich habe dich gesehen."  
"Ich weiß wie das aussah, aber ich war nicht an Papas Jacke ...", spielt er auf den anderen Vorfall an.  
"Was würde ich wohl finden, wenn ich unter deinem Bett nachschauen würde?", frage ich lächelnd. Wir kennen beide die Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Handtasche einer alten Frau. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Vielleicht auch noch ganz andere Schätze. Er schluckt und fummelt nervös an seinen Klamotten herum.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!", beendet er das Gespräch und verpisst sich wieder einmal. Wahrscheinlich lässt er die Tasche bei nächster Gelegenheit verschwinden, aus Angst, ich könne ihm weiter hinterherspionieren und sein Zimmer durchsuchen. Doch sein Diebesgut interessiert mich nicht. Ich will ihn.  
Sag, Yo, wirst du mein strahlender Ritter sein?

Ich erzähle es unserem Vater. Und er reagiert so, wie ich es mir erhofft habe.  
Er bestellt Yo augenblicklich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er und Mutter ihn zur Rede stellen. Das heißt, Vater stellt ihn zur Rede; Mutter sitzt auf dem Sofa und fühlt sich von Vaters Gebrüll belästigt. Und wie er brüllt ... Er ist stocksauer und verlangt eine Erklärung von Yo. Yos geweitete Augen scheinen in mir nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Ein leichtes Lächeln und er begreift. Natürlich streitet er alles ab, doch wie soll Vater ihm glauben, wenn die zehntausend Yen, die in seinem Portmonnaie fehlen, in Yos Jackentasche liegen? Davon überzeugt, dass er es ohnehin irgendwann getan hätte, beobachte ich in aller Ruhe Vaters Wutausbruch und Yos verzweifelte Versuche, alles zu bestreiten.  
Ich spüre wieder dieses Kribbeln. Vaters Wut und Yos Verzweiflung verschaffen mir eine unglaubliche Genugtuung und Befriedigung. Plötzlich schlägt Vater zu. Er ist Yos Ausreden und Lügenmärchen leid. Ich sehe meinen Bruder, dessen Augen hinter dem langen Pony verschwinden und der sich demütig gebückt die schmerzende Wange hält, während er sich fragt, womit er das verdient hat. Am liebsten würde ich ihn auch ins Gesicht schlagen. Gespannt warte ich auf weitere Widerworte, auf weitere Schläge, auf schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen. Dann schickt Vater Yo wieder auf sein Zimmer.  
Bevor wir uns am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zur Schule machen, hält Yo mich plötzlich am Arm gepackt und verlangt sichtlich wütend eine Erklärung von mir. Aber so herum macht mir das Spiel nun mal keinen Spaß ... Ich sehe ihn aus großen, hilflosen Augen direkt an und spiele die Unschuldige.  
"Ich war das nicht! Ich würde dich doch nie verpetzen! Nii-chan ..."  
Seine Wut verraucht sofort und er erschrickt über sich selbst. Er entschuldigt sich dafür mich so angemacht und grob angefasst zu haben. Er sieht in mir tatsächlich die unschuldige kleine Schwester, die ich ihm hier vorheuchle.  
Dein Ernst?!

Ach, Brüderchen ... Ich werde dich zu meinem strahlenden Ritter machen.

Mitten in der Nacht stehe ich in seinem Zimmer. Weinend. Er wird wach und schreckt hoch. Dann erkennt er mich und Sorge schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht.  
"Minatsuki ... Was ist denn los ...?"  
Und dann mache ich ihn zu meinem Erlöser.

Papa war da. Wie jede Nacht. Er kommt immer in mein Zimmer. Er krabbelt unter meine Decke. Drückt sich an mich. Er streichelt mein Haar und flüstert mir ins Ohr, dass er mich liebt. Dass er mich braucht. Ich bin Papis kleines Mädchen, nicht wahr? Sein Atem geht schwer, als er an seiner Hose fummelt und sein Ding rausholt. Es drückt hart und schmerzhaft gegen meinen Körper. Seine Hände umklammern fest meine Schultern, als er mich auf den Rücken legt und sich über mich beugt. Er küsst mein Gesicht. Angewidert kneife ich die Augen zu, als ich seine raue Zunge auf meiner Haut spüre. Ich kann seinen Schweiß riechen. Seine Finger spielen an meinen Lippen herum und er versucht sie mir in den Mund zu schieben. Aber ich will das nicht; halte die Lippen verzweifelt zusammengepresst. Seine Hände gleiten hinunter und er zerrt an meinen Klamotten. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch er duldet keinen Widerstand. Grob begrabscht er mit einer Hand meinen Körper, der unter seinen Berührungen wild zusammenzuckt, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Schwanz streichelt, der vor Entzücken wild zuckt. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen; will das gar nicht sehen. Dann drängt er meine Beine auseinander. Ich halte nach Kräften dagegen, panisch, bei dem Gedanken an den Schmerz, der mich erwartet. Doch ich habe keine Chance. Schon spüre ich die feuchte Spitze zwischen meinen zitternden Schenkeln. Er presst mir die stinkende Hand auf den Mund und ich schreie vor Schmerz als er seinen Schwanz gnadenlos in meinen Körper rammt. Sein stetig gekeuchtes "Ich liebe dich" überdeckt meine erstickten Schreie. Wie jede Nacht.  
Weinend stehe ich vor meinem großen Bruder, der mich fassungslos und bleich anstarrt, während ich ihm erzähle, dass ich das nicht mehr ertragen kann. Er ist schockiert, hatte er doch nicht den leisesten Verdacht gehegt.  
"Es tut mir leid", schluchze ich und gebe ihm den Rest. Er stürmt aus dem Bett und drückt mich im nächsten Moment an sich. Ich spüre, dass er zittert und kann ein durchtriebenes Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Unsere Gefühle lassen sich kaum im Zaum halten. Gleichzeitig mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt, wächst auch meine Erregung. Befrei mich, Bruder!

Er greift nach seinem Baseballschläger und verlässt das Zimmer. Aufgeregt folge ich ihm. Er hämmert mit dem Schläger gegen die Wände und Türen, auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er wartet nicht auf unseren Vater, doch das muss er auch gar nicht, denn schon kommt der verschreckt und wütend aus dem Schlafzimmer und folgt uns.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?!", will er aufgebracht wissen. "Was soll das, Yo?! Hast du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?!" Statt zu antworten, zertrümmert Yo den Fernseher. Vater will ihm den Schläger wegnehmen, weicht aber wieder zurück als sein Sohn die Waffe gegen ihn richtet. "Leg den Schläger weg", versucht Vater Yo zu besänftigen.  
"Du mieses Schwein!"  
Bestimmt glaubt er, Yo trüge ihm die Ohrfeige noch nach! Vater streckt die Hand nach mir aus, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich muss mich nicht einmal gegen seine Fürsorge wehren.  
"Fass sie nicht an, du Bastard!"  
Er holt aus und schlägt zu. Ich spüre den Windzug des Schlägers, der mich nur knapp verfehlt. Doch ich beschwere mich nicht, sondern beobachte nur fasziniert meinen am Boden knieenden und ächzenden Vater, der sich die blutende Nase hält. Er kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Yo wirklich zugeschlagen hat. Der blickt kalt auf unseren Vater hinunter, den Schläger fest in den Händen.  
Von dem Lärm angelockt kommt unsere Mutter aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Verpiss dich!", brüllt Yo sie an und die feige Sau gehorcht augenblicklich. Geht sie ja auch gar nichts an, dass ihr Mann gleich halb tot geschlagen wird, oder? Wir sind ihr ja eh alle egal.  
Stöhnend versucht Vater sich wieder aufzurappeln, als Yo ihm heftig in die Fresse tritt und wieder zurückwirft. Verzweifelt will der arme, arme Mann wissen, was er denn getan hat. Yo erklärt es ihm gerne. Er brüllt seine ganze Wut heraus, während er immer wieder mit dem Baseballschläger zuschlägt. Blut spritzt, Knochen brechen und das Stöhnen und Schreien der beiden bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Meine Beine zittern und ich sinke auf die Knie, die Szene keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Ich spüre die wachsende Erregung und bin versucht mit meinem Vater zusammen zu stöhnen. Doch bald schon gibt er keinen Ton mehr von sich, bis auf die Geräusche, die entstehen, wenn der Schläger wieder einmal seinen Körper trifft.  
Yo schlägt immer noch zu, als würde er gegen Widerstand ankämpfen. Er sitzt mittlerweile auf dem leblosen Körper, keucht und atmet schwer und ist voller Blut. Noch nie fand ich meinen Bruder so attraktiv.  
Irgendwann hält er mitten in der Bewegung inne, den fest umklammerten Schläger erhoben. Er realisiert, dass das kümmerliche Etwas unter ihm längst nicht mehr atmet und lässt die Arme wieder sinken. Er betrachtet das was von unserem Vater übrig geblieben ist schwer atmend. Das Blut tropft ihm vom Gesicht.  
"Kommst du?", frage ich heiser. Erst jetzt nimmt er mich wieder wahr.  
"Minatsuki ... ich ..." Bevor er seine Tat großartig bereuen kann, eile ich zu ihm und falle ihm um den Hals.  
"Du hast nichts Falsches getan! Du wolltest mich nur beschützen, nicht wahr?", frage ich im schluchzenden Tonfall. Er legt die Arme um mich und drückt mich tröstend oder nach Trost suchend an sich. Während er in meine Haare schluchzt, genieße ich einen erstklassigen Blick auf das zermatschte Gesicht unseres Vaters und streichle Yo zufrieden über den Rücken.  
Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht so sitzen. Ich glaube Yo ist irgendwann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Doch er hat sich seine Ruhe verdient und ich streichle unablässig sanft über seinen Körper. Süße Träume, mein Held.

Im Licht des Morgens sieht die Leiche schon gar nicht mehr so geil aus. Ich lasse sie links liegen und mache mir ein Brot. Als ich zurückkomme, hockt Yo nicht mehr vor der Leiche. Er steht vor der geöffneten Schlafzimmertür. Will er etwa nochmal? Aufgeregt eile ich zu ihm und folge seinem Blick ins Innere des Raumes.   
Mutter hängt von der Decke.  
Yo bemerkt mich und drückt mein Gesicht gegen sein Hemd, um mir den Anblick zu ersparen. Und ich muss mir einen heftigen Lachanfall verkneifen. Vielleicht war Mutter doch nicht ganz so emotionslos gewesen, wie ich immer gedacht hatte.

Die Polizei lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Vermutlich von irgendwelchen Nachbarn angelockt, denen die Party gestern wohl etwas zu laut war. Yo lässt sie widerstandslos in die Wohnung und schnell haben sie ihn gegen eine Wand gedrückt und ihm Handschellen angelegt. Er lässt alles mit sich machen, doch meine Hoffnungen, die Polizisten könnten ihm noch etwas antun, werden schnell zerschlagen; sie führen ihn bloß ab.  
Schnell stelle ich klar, dass ich ihm geholfen habe. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn mir wegnehmen.

Er ist mein strahlender Ritter.


End file.
